The End of the Fire Empire
by A Runic Wizard
Summary: The 100 year war was won by the Fire Nation. Azula is now the ruler since the death of Ozai and has been trying to make the greatest empire that there has ever been. This is the story of Koda, the new avatar since Aang's death. Koda will meet some people along his journey to help him take down the Dragon Queen Azula.
1. Chapter 1

Koda quickly pulled a small sphere of water through the air and drenched his tent with it. He had tried to firebend, something he still hadn't learned how to do. He hated his life and tried as hard as he could to master the elements. He wanted to make the world better and defeat the Fire Empire.

Koda turned around looking for his grandfather. Seeing him Koda asked," Grandfather tell me the story about how the Fire Nation took over and became the Fire Empire."

" Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Sokka had been following Azula during the for five days leading up to the comet. The five had trapped Azula and made a circle around her. Suki and Zuko and Sokka attacked at once. Azula shot a blast of fire at Suki, but Sokka sacrificed himself and jumped infront of it to save the love of his life. Zuko started to shoot fire at her and hit Azula a couple of times. She shot lightning at Zuko. It was too much for him though, he died. Suki sliced her with her fans. Suki got blasted with fire and killed her. Katara blasted Azula with water while Toph threw boulders at her. Azula struck Katara with lightning. Toph knew Katara had died and attacked Azula with all she had. Azula and Toph were very close to death, one last hit could kill one of them. Azula got lucky and blasted toph and killed her."

Grandfather sighed, " Aang was captured and eventually died. The Fire Nation took over and almost killed every waterbender and person of the water tribe except us and our little colony. The Fire Nation called themselves the Fire Empire and uses earthbenders as slaves to build their cities. I've heard that there are groups of slaves that escape and raid small towns in the Empire and help others escape."

Grandfather looked towards Koda," Young waterbender are you ready for our lessons?"

Koda looked at the old man and said," Ready," then nodded.

Koda went into an octopus form as his grandfather made a waterwhip. The old man swung the whip at him but he dodged. Koda reached out with one of the arms of the octopus trying to get his grandfather. Koda let the form go and pulled up a pillar of ice. He started slicing off blades and firing them at his Grandfather. Grandfather dodged them barely and started launching small spheres of water at Koda. Koda got hit by one and fell down. He immediately got up, gathering a huge amount of water and threw it at the man. Grandfather intercepted it, turned around still controlling it, and pushed it back at Koda. Koda spread out his arms, making the blast turn to mist.

Grandfather looked at Koda, nodding he said," Well done child. Practice earth and air techniques."

Koda bowed and put his legs shoulder with apart, his feet to the side, and his arms in front of him, trying to get the perfect stance. He stomped on the earth and punched the rock that appeared. It went soaring towards a tree and left a mark about as big as his fist. Koda went into his tent, looking for his staff/glider his great-grandfather had gotten incase the new avatar was born into the colony. He exhaled once he got outside trying to calm his mind. Koda slammed it towards the ground, making a blast of wind go outwards.

Koda had been training for hours, looking up at the sun he went to find grandfather, which he knew was at the campfire with most of the other people of the tribe. He ate and went to his tent with his grandfather and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, still new to writing feel free to make suggestions!**

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender (wish I did but sadly don't)**

Jiang woke up later than she usually did. She got up, changed her clothes into ones comfortable for training, braided her long dark brown hair, and climbed out of her tent. She walked to Koda and his grandfather's tent, hoping Koda will still want to train. She found him behind it.

" Hey, Koda, still wanting to practice waterbending at all?" nervously asked Jiang.

" Sure!" Koda replied,grinning.

Jiang gathered some water on the tips of her fingers, turned it to ice, and flung the spikes at Koda. Koda jumped to the side, barely missing them. Koda shot water at her feet, but she was too quick and dodged it, and froze it on the ground. Jiang sent a stream of water on the ground and froze it. Koda pulled up a column of ice and started firing discs at her. Jiang sped away, dodging the discs. She gathered more ice on both her hands and jumped off of the ice. Koda drew water from one of his pouches and made a whip. Jiang tossed the spikes on one of her hands at Koda. Koda let go of the whip and pulled up a wall of ice just as the spikes hit.

"Wanna go to the campfire and get some food?" Koda asked her.

" Sure. I am kind of hungry."

They started walking towards the campfire. They walked by Jiang's tent and Yue, her polar dog, walked out and started following them. Jiang and Koda kept walking, Yue following them.

They got to the campfire and saw a pot cooking over it, boiled fish and seaweed soup.

_Yes! We aren't eating sea prune stew again!_ Jiang thought to herself.

She looked beside her at Koda and figured he was thinking the same thing. She grabbed two bowls from the pile and gave one to Koda. Jiang scooped some of the soup into her bowl and got a spoon. She sat on the ground by the fire and waited for him. He sat down and they started eating.

Koda looked at her, noticing she was finished.

" I'll get it," he said and stood up.

She handed him the bowl and waited for him to get back. Koda walked back over to her and sat down.

They walked over by the ocean and sat down.

" Do you ever want to leave the island and do something?" she found herself asking Koda.

" I want to have a journey and make the wrath of the empire end," Koda replied," I want to do what Aang, the avatar before me, did and just as he was so close to I want to complete it. My grandfather said I could go and try as soon as I turned fifteen and thats just in three days."

" How could I forget! My birthday is just a day away from yours!" Jiang said, blushing.

She knew it was night because she could feel the moon was out. Jiang looked beside her and saw Yue. She started petting the polar dog.

Koda looked at her and noticed she was shivering. She hadn't been wearing warm clothes at all, just ones for training.

He took off his top layer of fur, which was blue and had a hood.

" Here. You look cold," he said as he handed it to Jiang.

She took it and put it on with the hood up over her head. She didn't know why but she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The look on his face was a mix of amazement and shock. He leaned over and put his hand around her and kissed her. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and red took over his face.

" It's late we should go back to the tents," Koda said nervously.

"Sure."

He stood up and offered her a hand, which she grabbed, and helped Jiang up. Jiang took off the jacket and handed it back to him.

She drew some water out of one of her pouches and splashed Koda. Koda laughed a little then opened his own and splashed her. They both started laughing.

They got to their tents, said good-bye, and went in.

Jiang sat laid down in her bed, thinking about Koda. She ended up falling asleep with Yue beside her.

**In this chapter we meet Jiang, a powerful waterbender. We also learn that Koda and Jiang like each other. Wait to see the next chapter, we might meet someone new.**

**- The Waterbending Demigod**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first story don't criticize too much. If you have any suggestions tell me!  
>(disclaimer- I don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender)<strong>

Koda quickly pulled a small sphere of water through the air and drenched his tent with it. He had tried to firebend, something he still hadn't learned how to do. He hated his life and tried as hard as he could to master the elements. He wanted to make the world better and defeat the Fire Empire.

Koda turned around looking for his grandfather. Seeing him Koda asked," Grandfather tell me the story about how the Fire Nation took over and became the Fire Empire."

" Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Sokka had been following Azula during the for five days leading up to the comet. The five had trapped Azula and made a circle around her. Suki and Zuko and Sokka attacked at once. Azula shot a blast of fire at Suki, but Sokka sacrificed himself and jumped infront of it to save the love of his life. Zuko started to shoot fire at her and hit Azula a couple of times. She shot lightning at Zuko. It was too much for him though, he died. Suki sliced her with her fans. Suki got blasted with fire and killed her. Katara blasted Azula with water while Toph threw boulders at her. Azula struck Katara with lightning. Toph knew Katara had died and attacked Azula with all she had. Azula and Toph were very close to death, one last hit could kill one of them. Azula got lucky and blasted toph and killed her."

Grandfather sighed, " Aang was captured and eventually died. The Fire Nation took over and almost killed every waterbender and person of the water tribe except us and our little colony. The Fire Nation called themselves the Fire Empire and uses earthbenders as slaves to build their cities. I've heard that there are groups of slaves that escape and raid small towns in the Empire and help others escape."

Grandfather looked towards Koda," Young waterbender are you ready for our lessons?"

Koda looked at the old man and said," Ready," then nodded.

Koda went into an octopus form as his grandfather made a waterwhip. The old man swung the whip at him but he dodged. Koda reached out with one of the arms of the octopus trying to get his grandfather. Koda let the form go and pulled up a pillar of ice. He started slicing off blades and firing them at his Grandfather. Grandfather dodged them barely and started launching small spheres of water at Koda. Koda got hit by one and fell down. He immediately got up, gathering a huge amount of water and threw it at the man. Grandfather intercepted it, turned around still controlling it, and pushed it back at Koda. Koda spread out his arms, making the blast turn to mist.

Grandfather looked at Koda, nodding he said," Well done child. Practice earth and air techniques."

Koda bowed and put his legs shoulder with apart, his feet to the side, and his arms in front of him, trying to get the perfect stance. He stomped on the earth and punched the rock that appeared. It went soaring towards a tree and left a mark about as big as his fist. Koda went into his tent, looking for his staff/glider his great-grandfather had gotten incase the new avatar was born into the colony. He exhaled once he got outside trying to calm his mind. Koda slammed it towards the ground, making a blast of wind go outwards.

Koda had been training for hours, looking up at the sun he went to find grandfather, which he knew was at the campfire with most of the other people of the tribe. He ate and went to his tent with his grandfather and went to sleep.


End file.
